And Finally
by Tokyochic
Summary: Miaka has lost her baby and broken up with Tamahome... what happens when she finds out someone else is in love with her? And what other surprises wait for the former priestess?YuixMiaka. lemon and lime scenes in later chapters...chapter 5 is now up!
1. 1 hospital release

**And Finally**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, nor do I own the characters of Fushigi Yuugi. They belong to Yu Watase (she is the best manga artist/story writer ever in my book!)

**Prologue**

_Seven months into miaka's pregnancy the baby had been born. Unfortunately though, Being that the birth was premature, the baby hadn't survived. One week after being born, the baby passed away._

_Soon after that, Tamahome (or Taka, as he is now known) began to stay out late at night and avoid coming home. Miaka completely lost it and blamed herself for everything._

_One night, Taka came home just to find Miaka on the floor with a bloody knife in her hand and blood pouring from her wrists. Not knowing what else to do he called an ambulance and had her sent to a hospital. Though the doctors were able to physically save her, the pain of the last few months' events was still in her heart._

**Chapter One: Hospital Release**

Miaka woke up to the sweet scent of sunflowers and she turned to see them sitting beside her bed.

"What… what happened?" she asked herself. "Am I… am I still alive!"

The door creaked open and a familiar blonde girl peeked in.

"Miaka… you awake yet?" said Yui.

"Yui... is that you?" Miaka replied

"Oh good… you are awake… now I'm gonna kill you myself! How could you do something like this Miaka!"

"Yui… I … I just cant take it anymore… I lost my baby… And now Taka is avoiding me… its all my fault! I would be better off dead!"

"How could you even say that… Miaka you are such a dummy sometimes you know! There are so many people who care about you! And what do you expect us to do? How am I supposed to go on without my best friend?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't think about how everyone else would feel… I should have considered that but I didn't." Tears began to swell up in Miaka's eyes as she looked into the other girls blue eyes.

"You can be so selfish sometimes Miaka…" Yui said, beginning to cry.

"I'm so sorry Yui… so sorry… we've been best friends for so long and I didn't even stop to think about you" Miaka said, sobbing.

The two girls cried together for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, who's there?" Yui said wiping away her tears.

"It's me, Taka" the person at the door said.

He opened the door and stepped in to see the two girls with their eyes all red and wet. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" he said.

"No, no its fine. I was just leaving to get some food anyway… I'll be back in a few minutes okay Miaka?" Yui said.

"Okay, see you in a few then…" Miaka replied

Taka sat down on the chair next to Miaka's bed and sat in silence for a while.

After a long awkward silence it was finally Miaka who broke the silence.

"Well, the sunflowers are really nice…" she said.

"Yeah, Yui searched forever to get them for you" he replied.

Another long pause went by.

"Taka?" Miaka said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think its time we… well… took a break… you know… from our relationship… I mean… you just don't seem like you love me anymore and I guess maybe we'll be better as friends… I mean we could give that a try right?"

"Is that really what you want?"

"I think it would be best… for both of us… and its not like if we want to get back together we cant do it."

"Well, if you really think that's what we should do then… okay…"

They sat once more in silence. Neither of them knew what to say now. Finally, Yui walked in with a clipboard and some Jell-O(the only good food the hospital had).

"Hey! Guess what?" she said. "They're letting me sign you out! Oh and I think its best if you stay with me for awhile"

"Okay Yui." Miaka replied.

Yui finished signing all the paperwork and her and Miaka finally got together her stuff and left. Taka cleaned up the room and then left on his own.

CHAPTER 1

END

A.N.- please review! This is my first fic and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. 2 Reunion

This one is kinda short… sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the wonderful characters from it. They belong to Yuu Watase ((who is absolutely amazing and I gotta give her major props on the new fushigi yuugi story "Fushigi Yuugi, Genbu Kaiden" (the prequel)… read it! Its good!))

Chapter 2: Reunion 

Miaka and Yui were on their way home listening to the radio in the car. The song playing was "Scarlet" by Junko Iwao.** (A.N.-It's the theme to Ayashi No Ceres, another great anime/book series by Yuu Watase. It is a very beautiful song.)**

"What a beautiful song…" Miaka said as she swayed to the rhythm of the song.

"Yeah, its my favorite" Yui agreed.

"I guess I'm gonna be staying with you for awhile…"

"Yup. I'm gonna need to keep an eye on you" Yui winked. "Oh and by the way… I've got a surprise for you when we get home"

"Really! What is it!" Miaka asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait to find out… We're almost there anyway"

The two girls pulled into the driveway only 3 minutes later and Miaka got out of the car and bolted to the door, anxious to find out what the surprise was. Yui took her time getting out of the car and unlocking the door and then she led Miaka into the living room and turned the lights on.

Yui could swear Miaka almost died at that moment. The look of shock on her face was quickly replaced with a huge smile as she screamed out the names of the people who stood before her.

"Chichiri, Hotohori, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Nuriko, Tasuke! How is this possible!"

"Hey kid, How've ya been?" Tasuke said.

Miaka went up and gave him a huge hug. He reluctantly hugged her back.

"Uh… Miaka… I can't breathe…" he said.

"Oh… sorry!" she replied.

"Hey there Miaka! It's been awhile ya know!" Chichiri said** (A.N.- in the manga chichiri says "no da" instead of ya know)**

"Well Miaka, it certainly has been a long time." Mitsukake said with a big smile.

"Yes, a long time indeed! Good to see you again Miaka!" Chiriko chimed in.

"And it's great to see you all again!" Miaka said.

"Oh Miaka, I've missed you so." Hotohori said pulling Miaka in for a warm hug.

"Okay, Cut the mushy stuff" Nuriko said cutting in with a hint of jealousy. "Now why in the world are you crying?"

"I… I'm just so happy! I never thought I would see you all again that's all" Miaka replied.

"I'll go get dinner ready" Yui said. She left the group and walked into the kitchen as everyone else went on and on about how much they missed each other

Tamahome had just arrived home. He walked into his kitchen and cooked up some chicken flavored ramen (**A.N. mmmmm… ramen…**).

Out of nowhere, the red bird known as Suzaku came to him in a vision.

"The Universe of the four gods needs your help… tell the priestess… that we need her…" Suzaku said.

CHAPTER TWO 

**END**

A.N.- OOH…cliffhanger… **_Please review_**… any suggestions you may have for me are greatly appreciated! Thanx for reading, I hope you like it so far!


	3. 3 a night full of surprises

This is a post series fanfic… **May contain spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the fushigi yuugi or any of the wonderful characters in it. They belong to Yuu Watase, a genius manga creator. You all should check out her series' (My faves are Fushigi Yuugi, Ceres: Celestial Legend, Alice 19th, Imadoki, and Absolute Boyfriend)

CHAPTER 3: A Night full of Surprises 

Miaka woke up the next morning right next to Yui. She had stayed with Yui in her room, Nuriko had begged to share a room with Hotohori so they stayed in the guest bedroom, Tasuke and Chichiri had slept on the couches in the living room, and Chiriko and Mitsukake had stayed on the extra mattress in the basement.

Miaka got out of bed and walked down stairs to find something to eat.

"Ugh… I'm so hungry…" She sighed aloud.

"G'Morning Miaka…" Chichiri said walking into the kitchen. "You look like your starving! Ya know!"

"I am!"

"But you ate everything on the table last night ya know! And then all the dessert!"

"So…"

"Don't worry, I'll make waffles" Yui said interrupting.

"Oh… mornin' Yui!" Miaka said.

"I'm gonna go get Tasuke up ya know!" Chichiri said.

"Okay" Yui said.

Yui got out the waffle maker and started to make the mix while Miaka poured herself a glass of milk. The two girls stood in silence since neither of them could figure out what to say.

Yui looked over at Miaka and just as she was about to speak the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Miaka said. "Hello?" she said holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey… Miaka? This is Tamahome… We need to talk… can we meet somewhere tonight?" said the voice on the other line.

"Yeah… umm… well, there's a cherry blossom festival tonight down by the mall we used to hang out at… we were all going to go there tonight anyway"

"Who's we all?"

"Oh I forgot to mention… everyone is here… chichiri, tasuke, hotohori, nuriko, chiriko, and mitsukake! Isn't that amazing?"

"How… how is that even possible?"

"I don't know"

"Well… okay… tonight then… we'll meet under the big cherry blossom tree in the courtyard there"

"Alrighty! Bye bye!"

"Bye…"

Miaka hung up the phone and turned to Yui.

"It was Tamahome, he said he needs to talk to me about something… sounded kinda important so we're gonna meet under the tree in the courtyard by that mall that we used to go to" Miaka said.

"Okay… no problem…" Yui said. 'Oh no… they're gonna get back together…' she thought to herself

Tasuke and Chichiri walked in and sat down at the kitchen table and Yui served the waffles. Miaka went and called Nuriko and Hotohori down for breakfast and Chiriko and Mitsukake came down too. They all discussed the festival and how they would have to meet Tamahome there. Nuriko and Tasuke were the most excited about seeing Tamahome again.

After breakfast they all went to their rooms to get ready to go out shopping and then later they would go to the festival.

Tamahome waited under the tree later that night until Miaka and the others showed up. When they did show everyone said "hello" and "wow its been so long".

Nuriko went to give Tamahome a hug but tripped over a rock and fell onto Miaka. Miaka, trying to keep from falling over put her hands out in front of her and accidentally grabbed Nuriko.

"OH MY GOD! Nuriko is a girl!" she yelled.

"Well, duh! I was reborn as a woman because its what I was meant to be!" Nuriko said with a smile.

"Wow!"

"You don't have to be so amazed…"

"The reason I asked to talk to you…" Tamahome cut in. "Is because I had a vision last night"

"what? A vision? What are you talking about?" Miaka said confused.

"A vision… of suzaku… he came to me… and he said to tell you… to tell you that he needs your help… the universe of the four gods is in trouble again. They are at war and all of the past priestesses are being called into the book… they've already got Takiko and Suzano. The priestesses of Genbu and Byakko. You and Yui are next…" Tamahome explained.

"But… I… We… This cant be happening… not again…" Miaka said grimly.

At that moment Keisuke and Tetsuya came up to greet them but seeing that the group of people was looking very solemn, they became confused and asked what was going on.

Tamahome explained it to them again and Miaka was in disbelief.

"Lets think about this tomorrow…" Miaka suggested. "Keisuke… can you go get me some food… I'm hungry…"

"Yeah… Okay… C'mon Tetsuya" Keisuke said.

Him and Tetsuya got to the food stand but then they seen the Sky flash a scarlet color and a beam came down from the sky straight to the cherry blossom tree.

Miaka and the others were surrounded by the red light and they began to fade away.

"Oh no…" Miaka said. "We're being sucked into it… into the Universe of the Four Gods…"

CHAPTER 3

END


	4. 4 and the quest begins

This is a post-series fanfic… MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS

Long chapter I know but its good I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fushigi yuugi or any of the wonderful characters in it. They belong to Yuu Watase, a genius manga creator. You all should check out her series' (My faves are Fushigi Yuugi, Ceres: Celestial Legend, Alice 19th, Imadoki, and Absolute Boyfriend)

**CHAPTER 4: And the quest begins…**

**Dream **

The blonde moaned softly as the other young girl gently kissed her neck. Then, she slowly let her hands slide down the front of the other girls shirt and under her skirt…

**End Dream**

Yui's eyes snapped open as she jumped up out of the bed she was laying in.

'Oh god… another dream like that… I don't think I can take much more of this…' she thought to herself. 'If only you knew…'

She then realized that she was inside of a room that looked very royal. She walked out into the hall and realized where she was.

"Oh my god… Konan…" she said. **(A.N. – in the manga, Konan is called Hong-nan)**

**(back in Miaka's world)**

Keisuke and Tetuya just stood there and stared in amazement at the items lying on the ground in front of them.

A yellow ribbon matching the dress miaka was wearing when she disappeared and a mysterious red book that they both recognized as "The Universe of the Four Gods".

"Tetsuya… you know what this means right?" Keisuke said

"Yeah Keisuke… I know… but what are we gonna do about it?" Tetsuya replied.

"All we can do right now is read the story… and pray that Miaka and the others are okay…"

They began to read aloud the events that the book described.

**(In konan)**

Yui went back into the room that she came out of and looked at the bed. Miaka was laying in it, still sleeping. Yui went over to the bed and woke her up.

"Miaka… Miaka… Get up… Miaka… We're… we're in Konan…" Yui said, shaking her so she would awaken.

"What!" Miaka yelled, instantly waking up.

An elegant woman with flowing light blue hair the color of the sky appeared before the two girls.

"Hello Miaka… It's been awhile…" the woman said "quite a few years actually… of course the time in your world passes differently"

"I'm sorry" miaka replied. "I can't say I remember you…"

"It's me… Nyan-Nyan… of course, now I'm known as Nanamori" **(A.N.- In the manga, she is referred to as Lai-Lai)**. "I have grown up of course".

"Wow… You really have matured… You said that you go by Nanamori? Is that your real name?"

"No, it is the name I took when I became the sorceress of Suzaku"

"Sorceress of Suzaku?"

"Yes… I can communicate with suzaku and if the need arises, I can take some of his power to defend this region"

"Wait… if you have power to defend the region then why do you need me?"

"My power is not nearly good enough to go up against a priestess… and we are against two as of right now"

"So… Takiko and Suzano are really here?"

"Yes, they are already out looking for the reincarnations of their warriors… the gods are at war Miaka… they each want full control over this world. Suzaku just wants to restore the peace that there once was but in order to do that we need you… we need your strength and will to do so. You must be the first to gather all of your warriors and then make your three wishes to save our world."

"But… We all disappeared together… We should have appeared here together"

"Traveling through time and space is tricky… You were bound to get separated… You and Yui were only kept together because you two have the strongest bond of all."

"So when do we begin this journey…" Yui cut in.

"Well, we were hoping you two would set off together after breakfast…" Nanamori replied. "We will be supplying weapons, native clothing, food, horses, and anything else you may need along the way. If you ever run out of supplies you can always come back for more. If you need help finding the celestial warriors then you can go to Taitskun as you did in the past." **(A.N.- In the manga, Taitskun is known as Tai Ji Yun)**

"I don't have a choice do I…" Miaka said.

"I'm sorry Miaka… but we need you… we had to pull you back in…"

"I guess we'll do it then…right Yui?"

"If that's what you want Miaka" Yui replied

"Get the stuff ready… we set off after breakfast…" Miaka said to Nanamori.

**(In a small town near the palace of Konan)**

"Miss… Miss, please wake up…" said a young man to the woman lying on the ground in front of him.

"Ugh…5 more minutes…" The woman said.

"Miss… are you okay?"

"Stop calling me miss… my name is Nuriko… and… WHAT? HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING IN KONAN!"

"Are you not from around here?"

"Umm… you could say that… tell me… is there an inn around here that I can get some food at?"

"Sure… right up this trail here there is one… the phoenix inn… I'll take you to it… the manager is really nice"

"Thanx…"

**(back at the palace)**

"MMM… I forgot how yummy the food is here!" Miaka said.

"Jeez miaka… you almost ate the table!" Yui said.

"Well, guess we better set off then…"

"The prince sends his apologies… he wanted to see you both off but unfortunately his duties call" Nanamori said to the two girls.

"The prince? Oh! Hotohori's son! We'll see him at some point right?" Miaka said.

"Of course"

"Well then… lets go…"

"I wish you both the best of luck and you have suzaku's greatest thanks"

"Bye!"

The two girls set off on the horses through the palace gates and down the trail towards taitskun's mountain. They had decided they would use her help.

'Damn…' Yui thought… flashing back to her dream. 'This means me and miaka will have a lot of time alone huh… Miaka… if only I could tell you… but you would never accept it…'

**CHAPTER 4**

**END**

A.N.- Next chapter will be great… some fighting action, revealed secrets, and one ugly old hag (yup… taitskun) all to come in chapter 5: the journey to mount tykyoko.

Please review! I hope you all like it!


	5. 5 journey to mount tykyoko

This is a post-series fanfic… MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS…

Well… here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it… it is very dramatic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fushigi yuugi or any of the wonderful characters in it. They belong to Yuu Watase, a **genius** manga creator.

**Chapter 5: The Journey to Mount Tykyoko**

**(up at mount tykyoko)**

"Ugh…" grunted the celestial warrior known as chichiri. "Where… am… I…" he opened his eyes and jumped up out of the soft white covers of the bed he was laying in. "M…M…Mount Tykyoko! Ya know!"

"Ah! I see you've awakened Chichiri." Said an old woman who popped up in front of him."

"Taitskun… why am I here ya know?"

"Don't you remember what Keisuke told you?"

"Oh no… Miaka, ya know… where's Miaka?… is she okay?"

"She's fine… she just left the palace of Konan and she is on her way here… but I need you to go and catch up with her. My mirror tells of misfortune on her journey here. Protect the priestess chichiri."

"Yes ma'am"

**(following the trail from the palace)**

Miaka sighed and decided to stop her horse.

"Yui… we've been traveling for hours!… cant we stop and eat yet? Lets camp out here for tonight!" Miaka complained.

"Jeez Miaka… you complain so much! Fine, we'll stay here tonight…" Yui said.

They set up a tent and tied the horses to trees and then finally started a fire and cooked up some of the food that Nanamori had packed for them.

Yui watched miaka pig out as she always does and smiled.

"Miaka, you're so cute when you pig out" Yui laughed.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Miaka whined.

A long period of silence passed until Yui spoke again.

"Miaka… are you sure about taking time away from your relationship with Tamahome?" Yui asked.

"Yeah… things just aren't the same anymore… it's sad but I just don't think that things are working out… I mean with the loss of the baby, why would he want to be with me…" Miaka answered.

"You do know its not your fault right?"

"Actually… I think it is… you see… don't tell anyone but… I didn't actually want to have the baby… I was scared… and not ready for it… So I think that is what made me lose the baby… the fact that really, I didn't want it…"

"Wow…"

"Don't tell anyone Yui!"

"I wont… I swear"

Another period of silence went by. The two girls laid down in the grass and stared up at the night time sky.

"Miaka… I actually have a secret to tell you too…" Yui said. 'Here goes nothing…' she thought to herself.

"Well, what is it Yui?" Miaka replied.

"Umm… well… I…" she started. She looked into Miaka's eyes and leaned in and kissed her. Miaka didn't really fight it but she was definitely confused. Yui then pulled away. "I love you… Miaka… I've always loved you… And that's probably the reason I agreed to become your enemy the first time we were sucked into this book… I was jealous of Tamahome and I guess it just got the best of me but… Yeah… I'm in love with you Miaka."

"Yui… I… I don't… I … what am I supposed to say to that? I mean… wow… How am I supposed to react?"

Yui stared into Miaka's eyes seeing the confusion that was now there.

"I just… I don't know… Give me some time to think this over okay Yui… It's just too sudden… I mean, losing the baby, breaking up with Tamahome, becoming the priestess of suzaku again… it's all too much"

"I understand… Take as much time as you need… I think I'm going to go to sleep now…" Yui entered the tent and laid down under the covers. 'I cant believe I actually told her…'

Miaka was sitting outside under the stars looking at the constellations of Suzaku.

"Oh man… what am I gonna do…" she said to herself.

She heard a noise in the bushes and jumped up.

"Who's there?" she said.

"Aww… don't say you don't remember me… priestess of suzaku…" said a red haired woman coming out of the bush.

"S…S… Soi!"

"That's right… and I've come to kill you and take lady Yui to Kutou with me. **(A.N.- in the manga, kutou is referred to as Qu-Dong)**

Miaka was surrounded by sparks that paralyzed her.

"Now… how would you like to die priestess? Quickly or slowly?" Soi said.

Miaka screamed out in pain as the sparks burned her skin. 'oh no… nobody is going to save me! What am I going to do?' she thought to herself.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! HOTOHORI, TAMAHOME, NURIKO, CHICHIRI, SOMEBODY!" she screamed.

"Shut up!" Soi said. She shot a bolt of lightning right through miaka's left arm and laughed as Miaka screamed.

Yui could hear Miaka screaming from inside the tent as she woke up. She got up and looked outside and seen Soi first. 'oh god' she thought. Then she looked over to the tree that her and Miaka were laying under before and she seen Miaka surrounded by sparks of lightning and blood running down her left arm. She immediately walked out of the tent and screamed Soi's name.

"SOI!"

"hmm?" soi said looking toward the former priestess of seiryu.

"LET HER GO!"

"as you wish priestess" Soi released Miaka. "Now you are going to cooperate right?"

"never"

"well then…" Soi shot a bolt of lightning through Miaka's right arm and she screamed out in pain.

"Yui!" Miaka yelled

"Leave her be Soi!"

"I'm sorry but you must come with me" Soi shot another bolt right through Miaka's right leg and Yui began to cry.

"leave her alone…" yui said

"What was that?" said Soi sarcastically.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Soi laughed and shot another bolt through Miaka's left leg and then another through her side.

"YUI! HELP ME PLEASE" Miaka screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Soi said shooting another bolt through Miaka's side.

Miaka passed out on the ground and was shaking and losing blood fast.

"Now priestess… if you want your friends life to be spared then you must come with me" Soi surrounded Miaka with sparks again. "If you will not cooperate then these sparks will consume her and kill her and I will be forced to knock you unconscious and bring you back to Kutou… it's your decision"

"I…" Yui was in tears. "I will go with you…"

"Good choice priestess" Soi lifted the spell and let Miaka go.

Yui began to walk towards Soi when she was suddenly stopped by a man with a blue Mohawk who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Don't follow her Yui… either way she is looking to kill Miaka ya know… you cant trust her and you know it" he said holding his arm out in front of her.

"Chichiri…" Yui said.

"Get out of my way warrior of Suzaku" Soi said shooting a bolt of lightning.

Chichiri easily deflected the bolt and sent it flying toward the tree behind Soi causing it to fall on her.

Soi screamed out and Chichiri ran towards Miaka and beckoned for Yui to follow.

"Let's go Yui… Hold on to miaka and take my hand" he said.

"THIS ISNT OVER YET! WE WILL GET THE PRIESTESS OF SEIRYU!" soi screamed at them as they disappeared.

**(At mount tykyoko)**

Miaka lay bleeding to death on the floor of taitskun's castle as Yui continued to cry over her.

"Yui! What has happened!" a very angry taitskun yelled.

"You both haven't even been here a day and already you let miaka almost get killed!"

"Your blaming this on me? There was no one else to help us! What was I supposed to do! I don't have any special powers like the warriors!"

"Yes you do! You are the priestess of Seiryu! Its not only your warriors that have powers you know! You have them too! You have the power to control your warriors. You are able to control them. All you have to do is give them a command."

"But I did command her! I told her to release Miaka!"

"Then Nakago must have… he must have anticipated this… he must have set up a spell that releases them from your command. But in that case their powers must have weakened a bit as well…"

"yui…" miaka mumbled.

"Well, lets heal Miaka shall we…" Taitskun said some sort of incantation and Miaka was surrounded by a bubble and she could feel her body healing already.

Taitskun finished up and Miaka was set gently on the ground.

"Chichiri… take Miaka to the extra room. She needs her rest."

"Okay ya know!"

"Yui… you follow me… we need to talk"

"yes taitskun…" yui replied.

**Chapter 5**

**End**

A.N.- Hey! I hope you liked this chapter! In the next chapter (Chapter 6: Boy Problems) Yui and taitskun have a short talk and Miaka sets off again and reunites with another warrior. Thanx for reading!


End file.
